


A prisoner of love

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Death in Childbirth, F/M, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was believed that Lucas kidnapped CJ and raped her but for Jed Bartlett he knows the truth .
Relationships: C.j .cregg/ original character
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on game of thrones lyanna stark and rhaegar targaryen .
> 
> And I guess Helen of Troy .
> 
> Ned stark_ Jed Bartlett
> 
> Lyanna stark _ CJ cregg
> 
> Vera _ Jon snow
> 
> Catelyn stark _ Abby Bartlett
> 
> Sansa stark _ Ellie
> 
> arya stark _ Zoe

Jed slowly open the door the room was dark the only light was coming from the sun through the window.

The first thing that came to Jed's mind was blood the strong sent of iron woft through in the air . That bastard who had stolen CJ was long gone and Jed was slightly disappointed because he was looking forward to opening a can of whoop ass .

"Mr president said a week Voice echoing from the room. Jed look over and saw CJ laying on the bed covered in blood Jed quickly ran up to her.

an African American woman stood by the bed .

"oh my god CJ are you all right said Jed want did the son of a bitch do to you. "I'm gonna be fine said CJ I missed you.

"Are you real am I not dreaming . "No "no said Jed I'm real . CJ just look at Jed and said am not ready to die . Look at her Jed saw that CJ had lost a lot of blood she looked very tired not herself.

"You not gonna die CJ said Jed before Jed turn to the black woman and said "call a doctor quickly . 

"No said CJ please listen .

CJ told Jed that "baby over there is my daughter her name is Vera. Please don't tell Toby promise me. 

The African American woman than handed Jed a new born baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket . 

"Promise me said CJ before she slowly closed her eyes forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback  
CJ was naked laying on her belly on the table as she was getting fucked in the ass . Lucas grab hold of her face and started kissing it.

Cj's breast jiggled as Lucas fucked her roughly along with the sound of slapping. CJ moaned loudly "oh yeah oh fuck.

Cj knew it was wrong leaving Toby in this way but she knew he be fine eventually . Lucas stated to slow down as he started to cum inside CJ.

*

one year earlier after the press conference CJ was feeling worn down. Her job her engagement to Toby. It was when CJ meet him. Lucas. He was a spokesman for el Salvador he was tall like CJ . He was American but he was born in el Salvador . He came to the usa by the age of 12 with his parents .

After the bloody civil war she was fascinated by the man. They had the same interests with the same goal to bring peace to South America .

* One year later CJ was walking around the room . Hands behind her back swinging back and forth It had been a few hours of labor "Breathe she told herself breathe CJ felt a another contraction she held her breath in and out as she felt the pain slowly go away. CJ was pretty sure she didn't sign up to this being kidnapped by some mercenary and than getting knocked up and giving birth in some room in a house in the middle of nowhere . "If there was a good time for Dr Abby Bartlett to show up it would be now

The midwife told CJ to push so CJ push as hard as she could the pain now became unbearable . Halfway through the midwife told CJ baby is stuck in the birthing canal. We to too do a small cut down there to get it out of there it only took a few seconds but than CJ felt a gush of blood rush out of her. Than the entire room was filled with the sound of a baby crying.

"It's a girl said midwife as the midwife place the baby next to CJ "a little girl said CJ I thought you where gonna be a boy.

* Jed Bartlett was cursing up a blue streak " so you're telling me that some guy who has come from the middle of nowhere in South America and has returned to the US 12 years ago now has taken one of my member of staff .

"Yes but you can't just show up to El Salvador with the US army said Leo it would be considered a act of war


	3. Chapter 3

"she being held in el Salvador said Toby well want are you doing to save her. 

"We are sending a hostage negotiator to El Salvador said Jed . "Yeah and want else said Toby as your sitting here playing politics just as CJ is out there with that son of a bitch who probably torturing her right now as we speak. 

Toby had hear rumours going around in the White House that CJ was raped . Jed had also hear the rumours because he said "he are trying our best to save Toby. 

*

Jed and Abby told the press that Vera was a bastard. jed had a affair with some cocktail waitress and fathers a child out of wedlock. Cj's funeral was held a week later CJ lay in the coffin holding the rosary. Toby didn't say anything he just bent over CJ crying. "I lost her I lost her forever said Toby .

* Vera now named Evelyn grow up believing she Jed's bartletts illegitimate child Who thought for most of her life her mother had abandoned her. Abby was not happy about raisings someone else's child a secretly wish Evelyn would go away for ever. That night little Evelyn had got a fever. Abby felt the guilt eating her up and stay up all night doing wantever she could to save the poor child. "Please god spare this child and I will be the best mother towards her Whisper Abby.


End file.
